Pokémon: Fusion Evolution
by Brendan Aurabolt
Summary: Chapter 8 up. Pokemon F.E. has reached it end, but the story is NOT over! Keep your eyes open for The Sequel, The Evil Empire!
1. A barren Waste land

*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
I It has been 4 years since Team Rocket Seized Control of the Johto Region. Their rival gang, Team Rocket Jet has seized The Kanto Region. The Pokemon Worlds are run with power and evil under their new rulers. The Grand Masters are in Exile and their friends are scattered across each region. All hope seems to have been lost in this part of the world. The Military Forces of the Allied West Failed in repeated attempts to overthrow both gangs. Now the only hope for these Shattered Nations is a secret technique that has been forgotten in time. A technique called FUSION, a powerful technique in which as many as 6 pokemon can fuse to become one powerful pokemon. The newly fused pokemon can do things the poke used to create it can't. Now an Ancient Mew searches the planet far and wide to find the Grand Masters and teach them this Ancient Technique before it's too late. /I  
  
The scene of the Orange Islands is desolate. Everywhere on all the islands people tune into TV Stations fixed on Kanto and Johto. They cannot believe the horror that unfolded 4 years ago. Now their home has become a refugee center for fleeing Families and Trainers. Many brave trainers try to fight the Alliance but come back beaten and destroyed. On Velencia Island Professor Ivy is on a phone conversation with Professor Oak. The conversation is less than hopeful for the future.  
  
Professor Oak and Pallet Town were the hardest hit in the takeover. May, Oak's Granddaughter and Gary's Sister was kidnapped and forced to marry Ash in exchange for Oak's life. All of the pokemon that once lived around Pallet have long since fled. Now Professor Oak's lab has become a makeshift Infirmary. Trainers who failed in repeated attempts to defeat TR Jet come to get their pokemon treated. All the pokemon Centers are under TR Jet control, forcing trainers to seek some other way to treat their pokemon.  
  
On one of the very few breaks from his round-the-clock work, Oak is on the phone with professor Ivy. "I really don't know how you've been able to hold out for so long." Said Ivy. "From the satellite photos I'm receiving Pallet Town is a barren wasteland." "I know." Said Oak. "And to think it was caused by one of my own. I favored him over my own grandchildren." "You must mean Ash." Said Ivy. "Who could've thought one person could've caused so much destruction."  
  
"I haven't seen of felt anything like this since the uprising 10 years ago." Said Oak. "If only Ted were around. Nobody seems to know where he is." "What about Matt and Gary?" asked Ivy. "They try their best." said Oak. "But they can't do it alone. I sent Matt to go look for Ted." "Do you have any idea of where he might be?" asked Ivy. "Professor Elm is reporting a similar situation in New Bark Town." "He's not in Kanto." Said Oak. "I've been able to pinpoint his location to somewhere in The Silver Mountains."  
  
Outside, a Mew is listening in. This Mew is also looking for Ted, but for a different reason. Being the oldest pokemon on the planet, it had to pass on an ancient technique to a worthy Trainer. Having just heard where Ted might be, Mew decides to investigate. It flies off north toward the Silver Mountains. It only hopes it can reach him before its too late.  
  
Meanwhile on Route 22, Matt heads towards The Indigo Plateau. It has been 4 years since any trainer has visited the Pokemon League HQ. The League Competitions were suspended indefinitely when Both Rocket gangs seized power. Now Matt races off to find Ted before it's too late. Finding the gate that links Kanto and Johto Matt hurries off.  
  
In another part of the Region, TR Jet leaders Jessie and James watch over all from Their Capital in Saffron City. Having total control over Kanto the two are quite proud of themselves. "It feels so good to be us!" said James. "To think all these people used to laugh at us." "Look whose laughing now!" said Jessie. "We have the Country in control and rule it with absolute power!" "Not even the United States can stop US!" said James. "With unlimited Pokemon and an army like no other we are unstoppable." Just then, Jessie and James' Son, Jordan comes in. He has Long Red-blue hair and a personally quite similar to his evil parents. With him is the family pet, Persian.  
  
"I've just gotten word there's been some activity on Route 22." Said Jordan. "I've dispatched a Search and Destroy Unit to investigate." "It's probably a bunch of fire pokemon having a barbecue." Said Jessie. "Perhaps we should take a closer look." James brought up the area on a monitor. "That's no fire pokemon." Said Jordan. "It's one of Oak's Grandsons."  
  
"Now we've told them traveling between Kanto and Johto is forbidden." Said Jessie. "I think we need to teach him a lesson." "We need someone to go down there and follow him." Said James. "But who can we depend on?" I'll take care of it!" said Jordan. "He'll never even know I'm there." "Be careful while you're there." Said Jessie. "There's no telling what's going on down there." "I'll take my strongest pokemon." Said Jordan. "No one would dare mess with me." He then headed out to investigate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one! Who will find Ted First? Will it be Mew, Matt, or Jordan? You'll have to wait until Chapter 2 in order to find out! 


	2. Too powerful to defeat

*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*  
  
Matt Oak headed through a deserted toll both. After the Rocket takeover it was destroyed. He was now nearing the end of Route 22. The Indigo Plateau was just ahead! He is about to climb the stairs to the Atrium when something comes from behind. It was the patrols! Jordan appeared before them. "Hey, trainer!" shouted Jordan. "Traveling between Kanto and Johto is forbidden. Where do you think you're going?" Matt turned to face them, rather annoyed. "I don't have time for this." Said Matt. "Stay the hell out of my way!"  
  
Jordan reached for one of his poke balls. "Is that right?" he asked. "You must not know who I am. I'm the prince of the Kanto region, Jordan." "Look, I don't give a damn if you're The Prince, a pokemon, or a brick wall." Said Matt. "Back off and I might just let you live."  
  
Matt knew he couldn't beat Jordan by himself. The pokemon Jordan used were genetically engineered, making them far stronger than any of the pokemon he had. Knowing Jordan had never been in a pokemon battle before he hoped he would believe him.  
  
"That's it, I'm placing you under arrest!" said Jordan. "On what charges?" Asked Matt. "Illegal travel between restricted boarders, Disrespect to a government official, and disturbing the peace." "I don't think so!" said Matt. He then sent out his Raikou, Entei and Suicune.  
  
"You'll have to go through these first!" "Consider it a pleasure!" said Jordan, sending out his own Raikou, Entei, and Suicune! "What the hell?" Matt said. "We've got the files on all 386 pokemon." Said Jordan. "We looked at your trainer number and found out what pokemon you were using." "This can't be good." Matt thought to himself.  
  
Hovering above was Mew. It paused to watch the battle. It sensed an unusually high amount of Negative Energy. This high amount of Negative Energy was stronger than the Positive Energy Next to it. It seemed as if the Negative Energy had been raised in an unnatural manner. Mew wanted to know why.  
  
"Raikou, use a Thunderbolt!" Said Matt. "The attack crashed into Jordan's Raikou. It didn't seem like it had a large effect on it. "Thanks for over charging my Dark Raikou!" said Jordan. "Use Neutron Blast!" A massive amount of Negative electricity slammed into Raikou, nearly killing it. Matt's Raikou didn't look like it could take another attack like that. If this was the strength of his first pokemon, then he didn't stand a chance. He had to do something!  
  
"Use Hidden Power!" said Matt. Fortunately, it was HP Ground. It caused a large amount of damage. It still was not enough to defeat the Dark Raikou. "That was a pretty good desperation attack." Said Jordan. "But not good enough. Dark Raikou, use Take Down!" The powerful attack finished off Matt's Raikou. Unable to continue, it fainted. Matt then recalled it and sent out Entei. Jordan switched to his accordingly.  
  
"Abandon this futile mission." Said Jordan. "You're not hurting anyone but yourself and your pokemon!" Now Matt was really mad. Jordan was playing mind games with him! "Entei, use Sacred Fire!" Said Matt. This powerful Fire attack hit a weak spot. It critically injured Dark Entei. "Not bad." Said Jordan. "But you seem to be underestimating my Dark Entei." It then used Moon light, fully restoring its HP. Matt could only watch in horror.  
  
"That's right." Said Jordan, sensing the fear that was starting to seize Matt. "You were never a match for me." Refusing to believe it, Matt issues his next command. "Use Hyper Beam!" Being the most powerful beam attack it guaranteed to score massive damage. Matt hoped it would be powerful enough to beat Dark Entei in one hit. Being an attack that drew power from the user, this greatly weakened Entei, leaving it open to attack.  
  
The attack scored another critical hit. It wasn't enough to defeat it, however. Jordan just laughed. "Had my Pokemon been weaker it might have been defeated." Said Jordan. "Now you're just wasting my time." Dark Entei then used Flamethrower, beating Matt's Entei. Matt had only one pokemon left, while Jordan still had all of his! A cloud suddenly covered the moon. It looked like Matt was going to been soundly defeated.  
  
Suicune bravely stepped onto the field. Matt was surprised at this. He pokemon still had faith in him. He was glad his pokemon would stay with him in this very dark hour. Jordan's Suicune also came on the field. "I do believe this is the end of the line." Said Jordan. "Surrender now and I might get your pokemon healed." "I never surrender!" said Matt. "I come from a family of pokemon trainers. I won't give up until the battle is over."  
  
"Have it your way." Said Jordan. "Dark Suicune, Hydro Thunder attack!" The water/electric attack came full speed at Suicune. If it connected, it would defeat Matt's pokemon in one hit. Matt then issued his final command. "Use Mirror Coat!" said Matt. This attack turned the tide of battle. It killed Dark Suicune. The massive amount of Positive energy was like poison to it.  
  
"That was mighty impressive!" said Jordan. "But I still win. I beat 2 of your pokemon. Now you are coming with me!" Before he could say more, a Lugia suddenly appeared! It gave a loud roar and then fired an Aeroblast attack, knocking away the Patrol Unit. Jordan didn't seem fazed.  
  
"Your aim is terrible!" he jeered. "You'll have to do better than that." A Dark Mewtwo then appeared right in front of him. Jordan was surprised at this. "Consider it done." It said. It then blasted Jordan and his Pokemon using Psychic. As Jordan sailed skyward he said, "You haven't seen the last of me! Mark my words, I WILL be back!" He then disappeared into the night sky.  
  
The Lugia landed nearby Matt. Off came a trainer. These pokemon belonged to someone! "Are you okay?" asked the trainer. "Other than having 2 of my pokemon blown to hell, yeah." Said Matt. "How did you find me, Jim?" "I saw the Search and Destroy Unit headed for Route 22." Said Jim. "I came over to see what was going on."  
  
"You sure saved me." Said Matt. "Jordan was about to finish me off." "This means he'll be back soon." Said Jim. "We'd better hurry. I told Hiro to meet me at the Atrium." After recalling their pokemon, Jim and Matt headed into the Indio Plateau. They were met at the entrance to the Silver Mountains by Hiro.  
  
"Why are you involved?" asked Matt. "If Jessie finds out, she'll kill you." "Tell me about it." Said Hiro. "She's hated me ever since I helped Ted's friends escape. I'm nothing more than a mercenary now. I help trainers find medical help for their pokemon. And to think I wanted to rule the world. Just look at it now. Its not worth ruling now." "We have to get moving." Said Jim. "The S.A.D. will be back soon." The trio then headed into the Silver Mountains. It was by far the only part of the Johto region that was still full of life. It looked the way it had always been. Matt was surprised by all of this. They stood on top of a high cliff.  
  
"How can this place still be green and full of life?" he asked. "The Kanto and Johto regions are desolate." Hiro pointed to the large smoke stacks in Kanto. "Those are what keep the sun from shining." He said. "They blackened the sky and keep any light from reaching the inhabitants." He then pointed to the large refineries in Olivine Bay. "Those pollute the water. They're uninhabited even by pokemon. Any life forms still there have most likely mutated. Combined, they make life for those living in Kanto and Johto very difficult."  
  
"We try to arrange trips for people to get to The Orange Islands and Hoenn." Said Jim. "But the Deadly Alliance are starting find more of our escape routes and sealing them off. It's only a matter of time until it will be very difficult to get people out of Johto and Kanto. If only Ted would fight." "That's why I'm here." Said Matt. "I've known him our whole lives, even longer than you, Jim. I made it a hobby to push him to his limits, see how far he could go. He was the last person I expected to just give up and drop off the face of the planet. I'm going to talk to him. I'm sure that after seeing me he'll defiantly want to fight."  
  
"How are you so sure?" asked Hiro. "He has gotten pretty soft since He started raising a family. I might just use them as an excuse not to fight!" "Don't be so sure." Said Jim. "Things are not always what they appear."  
  
The group moved further into Mt. Silver. After traveling a short distance into the Mountain they came to a house carved into the Mountainside. "Here we are." Said Jim. "We've reached the Toss Home. You could almost say this place was TOSSED in here, huh?" Jim started to laugh, but when he noticed Hiro and Matt didn't join in he stopped. "I'll show you guys in."  
  
Taking a key left for him from under the doormat, Jim opened the door and let everyone in. The Interior was very different from the caverns of the rest of Mt. Silver. It had lights and was lavishly furnished. Ted had built the house when he and his wife, Ann were married. It was possibly the last place The Rockets or Jets would think of looking for him. Suddenly, a small child came into the hall and greeted Jim.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jim!" said the small girl. You came to see Dad, huh?" "Not before saying hello to my favorite Niece, Katrin!" Said Jim, giving her a hug. "Matt's here to try and get my Dad to help you guys, huh?" she asked. Matt and Hiro seem shocked and surprised that Katrin knows the reason of their visit. "Oh, that's right I forgot." Said Jim. "I don't know HOW you guys never figured this out. Being part Sable Eye Katrin can sense things normal people can't. "You mean read people's minds and see into the future?" asked Hiro. "Oh, I can do more than that." Said Katrin.  
  
Before She could go on, a boy similar to Katrin's Age came into the room. "Hi Uncle Jim! It's nice see you!" he said. "Good to see you too, Fin!" said Jim, shaking his hand. Almost like a reaction, Jim felt a strong amount of electricity enter his body very quickly. He quickly yanked his hand back. "Oops, sorry." Said Jim. "Mom said I still need to learn to control my powers." "Next time tell me beforehand." Said Jim, shaking extra electricity from himself.  
  
"Where is your father, anyway?" asked Matt. "I must speak to him and it's extremely important." "You needn't look far." Said a voice." Everyone looked toward he ceiling, where the voice had come from. Standing (upside- down) there was Ted Toss.  
  
End Chapter 2! Sorry I took SO long with it. I literally forgot about it. But I guarantee you will love the next 3 chapters. BTW, from here on in I'll be doing the story in FPV (first version view). It'll be told from Ted's point of view. PLEASE R&R! 


	3. Retrun of a Hero in Exile

*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*  
  
"I see I have a visitor." I said. "Long time, no see, Matt!" "If you don't help us you might not see me again." Said Matt. "I barely got here myself. I was only lucky Jim showed up when he did." "I.can't." I said. "I can't fight anymore." "Why not?" Asked a voice from across the hall. It belonged to my wife, Ann. "You know more than anyone it's the right thing to do. I don't want our baby to be born into a desolate wasteland." She said, patting her pregnant belly. "You guys don't understand." I said.  
  
"When I challenged Ash 4 years ago I had no idea what I was getting myself into." "All I know is you let one bad loss give the Alliance the courage they needed to take over Kanto and Johto." Said Matt. "Even now Ash isn't satisfied that you've gone into exile. His men are looking for you with orders to bring you to him. Apparently he wants to have a rematch." "I'll battle him when I'm good and ready." I said, getting down from the ceiling.  
  
"When will that be? After he's kidnapped Ann and the kids and is threatening to kill them?" asked Jim. "Me, Hiro, and Dave are the only ones standing between Jessie and James and the invasion of Mt. Silver." "We can't hold out much longer." Said Hiro. "Most of the Pokemon Centers in Kanto are being controlled by the Jets. There are very few places to get pokemon treated."  
  
"Ted, you really must help us stop The Jets." Said Matt. "If Mt. Silver is invaded, even you won't stand a chance. The Jets Use Pokemon that are genetically engineered. My strongest pokemon didn't even leave a scratch on them." "They started experimenting on Pokemon after gaining power." Said Hiro. "They hope to make the most powerful pokemon the world has ever seen."  
  
"Giovanni also had that dream." I said. "The end result was Mewtwo and Mewthree, both of which rebelled against him. They can't effectively force pokemon to battle against their will." "They can now." Said Matt. "When I battled Jordan his pokemon had some kind of Mind Control Device on them. They were nothing but empty shells that showed no emotion. I killed one of them just to put it out of its misery."  
  
"He probably would not be here if my Lugia and Dark Mewtwo hadn't come in time." Said Jim. "Being Genetically engineered Dark Mewtwo was able fight Jordan's Pokemon. Once he regroups I don't know if I'll be able to do it again."  
  
"I'll help you, Uncle Jim." Said Fin. "I've got Pikachu Blood in me and I've been getting really strong." "I want to help, too!" said Katrin. "My ability to move through solid walls could prove useful." "I'm glad to see some members of this family want to help." Said Jim. "I'm not going to stay here forever." Said Ann. "Not while the rest of the world is in danger." I still wasn't convinced. "I don't have the resources to fight the Jets." I said. "Three of my best pokemon are dead."  
  
"You've still got Charizard." Said Katrin. "It fights with the heart of 12 pokemon." "Even having the heart of 12,000 pokemon won't do any good against this evil." Said another voice. "Who said that?" asked Fin, getting ready to zap whoever surprised him. We looked in the direction it came from. Floating in from a window was a Mew.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you, Ted." It said. "I was beginning to get worried you had been captured." "Why are you looking for me?" I asked. "You must help your friends fight the Rockets and Jets. I have come to teach your pokemon a powerful technique that will allow them to do so." It said. "It will allow several pokemon to fuse into one, becoming more powerful than the pokemon used to create it."  
  
"I haven't agreed to anything yet." I said. "The only Pokemon Powerful enough to have been a match against Ash are dead. I "We May be dead but we don't want you to just roll over and die." /I Said a voice. Fin shot lightning at a wall. "Who's there now?" "Relax, Fin! It's only Mewtwo." Said the voice. "But how?" I asked. "You're dead. Where are you exactly?"  
  
"In the afterlife, of course." Said Mewtwo. "Mewthree and Aurabolt are here too." "How come we can hear you but can't see you?" asked Jim. "I can fix that." Said Katrin. "I'll use my powers to help everyone see." She then started to glow, and in a flash of light Mewtwo, Mewthree, and Aurabolt appeared. "Ted, you really think you should stop Ash, Jessie, and James." Said Mewtwo. "If you don't act NOW, then we may be reunited in 48 hours, but not in the way you'd like."  
  
"Jordan and some of his men have started a search for you." Said Mewthree. "In 40 hours they will find your home. In the next 8 after that all of you will be dead." "How can I defeat the Jets?" I asked. "Puma hasn't become a level 2 Gochu yet. It only became a Gochu for the first time when Aurabolt died." "I might not be dead for much longer." Said Aurabolt. "You're going to be reincarnated?" I asked.  
  
"Something like that." Said Aurabolt. "You may not know it but Ancient Mew has the Ability to bring one of us back from the dead. We took a vote and decided I'd be the one to return to the land of the living." "Why can't you all be revived?" asked Jim. "I only have the power to revive pokemon as powerful as them once a year." Said Ancient Mew. "And I can only bring back one of them." "Does this mean Mewtwo and Mewthree will stay dead?" asked Jim "Not quite."  
  
Said Ancient Mew. "A long time ago before I became guardian of the Earth 7 special Jirachi were created. You all know Jirachi is the Wish Pokemon?" Everyone nodded. "Well, bring all 7 special Jirachi together and you will be granted any 7 wishes you desire." "That sounds similar to the Dragon Balls from Dragon Ball Z." said Matt. "They got the idea from us." Said Ancient Mew. "We plan to sue them as soon as we find a good lawyer." "Where can we find the 7 Jirachi?" I asked.  
  
"The 7 Jirachi were scattered across the world, but they recently Migrated to the Kanto Region." Said Ancient Mew. "You haven't much time. You'd better find all 7 before the Jets do. And here, take these. These are 7 special poke balls that you must use to catch them. Ordinary poke balls including the Master Ball Will not work."  
  
"If the Master Ball won't work, these pokemon must be powerful." I said. "Do we catch the Jirachi with each number Ball?" "You're catching on." Said Ancient Mew. "Each Jirachi has a number on it. They can only be caught with the corresponding ball. Do not forget this!" "But we're only allowed to carry 6 pokemon at a time." Said Jim. "The Jirachi are the exception." Said Ancient Mew. "You can catch them all and still carry 6 pokemon with you."  
  
"Alright, I think I'm ready for the task ahead of me." I said. "But it's been so long since I've battled anyone. I'll need to have one quick battle as a refresher." "I've been looking to get a rematch." Said Matt. "We never really settled the question of who is better between us." "Then we'll find out sooner than you think." I said. "I have a training field upstairs."  
  
"We can battle there. But first, I'd like to be reunited with Aurabolt." "Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." Said Ancient Mew. She then started to glow, and then a flash of light surrounded the spot where Aurabolt was being projected. Smoke then started billowing up from it, and then it stopped. When the smoke cleared Aurabolt was standing there in the flesh.  
  
"It feels good to be back." Said Aurabolt as a Level 2 Gochu. "Let's get this training exercise started. "We'll continue training while we wait for you guys to find all 7 Jirachi." Said Mewthree. "When we come back to life we'll be stronger than ever!" "I'll be looking forward to that." I said. We then headed upstairs. Soon, we would learn the Fusion Technique.  
  
End Chapter 3! What do you think of things so far? I think the introduction of a DBZ like bring people back from the dead system will make the story very interesting. For those DBZ fans who were offended by Ancient Mew's remark, I apologize. Just a little Humor I had going. Please R&R! 


	4. The Deadly Alliance

*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, In The TR Jet HQ in Saffron City, Jessie and James were talking to Ash, leader of Team Rocket via Video Phone. "Then it's agreed." Said Ash. "After your son invades Mt. Silver and finds Ted, I get my rematch." "What makes you so sure Ted's in there?" Asked James. "Last I heard He and his family fled to Korea." "I'm sure of it now more than ever." "You know we don't HAVE to hand Ted over to you." Said Jessie. "We could just take him, kill his family in front of him and then torture him to death." "I don't give a damn about his weird kids and wife." Said Ash. "You can do to them as you please. I just want Ted."  
  
"Look, our son detected a disturbance near the Indigo Plateau." Said James. "We learned it was that can't die right bastard Matt Oak." "Matt Oak?" asked Ash as if he remembered something. "He always loved his grandfather. Probably not as much as I love his sister but then again who cares?" Just then a sentry came into the room. "Hail Jessie and James!" He said. "My liege, we have a call for you. It the good prince Jordan." "Excellent timing." Said Jessie. "We'll find out what Matt was up to."  
  
After a few minutes Jordan came up on another screen. "So Jordan, did you find out what that man was up to?" "Nothing but trouble as usual." Said Jordan, rubbing his leg. He'd hurt one of his legs from the explosion. "Jordan, are you hurt?" asked James. "I'll be fine." Said Jordan. "That bastard Jim Toss won't be when I find him." "WHAT?" Asked Ash. "If Jim's there then Ted MUST be in Mt. Silver."  
  
"I'm gonna kick Jim's ass when I find him." Said Jordan. "Damn, that hurts!" "Maybe you should get treated at an area hospital." Said James. "I'll call the closest one to you and tell them to expect you." "After that I'm going after him." Said Jordan. "I'd like to know why the hell he interrupted my match with Matt and killed my Suicune."  
  
"He did WHAT?" asked Jessie. "You mean the $150,000,000 project we-" Jordan nodded. "We should've killed him when we had the chance." Said James. "Luckily for him Ted's daughter Katrin can walk through walls." "Sometimes I wonder even now how the hell you two gained power over there." Said Ash. "It was easier than you think." Said Jessie. "All we had to do was Kill the President, Kill off the Elders and poof, we became monarchs. Now we own everything from Fuchsia City to Viridian City. Our boundary with Johto is The Falls."  
  
"Seeing as Jordan is hurt, I'll send my best General to help you until he is well." Said Ash. "His name is Alex Garum and he is highly experienced. I'm sure he will be of use to you." "We'll have him only until Jordan is better." Said James. "Once Jordan is Medically Cleared, Back he goes!"  
  
"Just between us, there's a 2nd reason I'm sending Alex to Kanto." Said Ash. "I'm starting to suspect he's after my Daughter, Kaylie. Every morning and night when we change shifts Alex and Kaylie are nowhere to be found. When they finally do show up they make up some poor excuse. They keep forgetting my castle is being monitored closely by security cameras. I'll send him over right away. You can expect him in the morning." Why so soon?" Asked Jessie. "I'm starting to suspect he might ask Kaylie to marry him without telling me or May. She knows that anyone she is seeing has to be approved by me."  
  
"I'll consider myself lucky I don't have a daughter." Said James. "I hear Teenage Girls are the worst kinds of kids." "I'm going to need another water Pokemon to replace Suicune." Said Jordan. "I'll need to be able to get across water." "We'll send you a Wailord." Said Jessie. "It's big and hard to blow up." After the transfer, Jordan signed off. "We'd really better beef up patrols." Said James. "A short time ago our sensors detected a very large power level coming from Mt. Silver. It was too powerful to be a power surge. And it was very familiar." "I saw it too." Said Ash. "But it can't be. I killed it myself." "Something is definitely going on." Said Jessie. "We'd better find out what." Said Ash. "The sooner we find out, the better."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Johto, Alex Garum was preparing his troops to raid the port town of Cianwood. They'd just broken through the city's last defenses. "This is it, Men." Said Alex. "Once we have Cianwood then all of Olivine bay will be ours. At Sunrise we attack!" Everyone let up a cheer.  
  
Cianwood City was one of the last strongholds In Johto not in Team Rocket's Control. Inside the town Dave and the Gym Leader, Chuck were trying to prepare a defense for the town.  
  
"We haven't much time left." Said Dave. "If the Rockets seize this town then they will rule all the waters of Johto." "They're poised to strike at Sunrise." Said Chuck. "When they get here, we'll be ready." Suddenly, one of Chuck's students came in. "Master Chuck! We've found another body!" We think it might be Jasmine." He said. "This can't be good." Said Chuck. "Come on, show me where you found it."  
  
The lad led Chuck and Dave down to the beach. The area was littered with medical tents. When Olivine was captured, hundreds of people tried to flee the city by sea. TR's naval forces sank the boats as they reached open sea. Those who made it to Cianwood washed up either dead or very sick. The trainer led Chuck and Dave to a small cove on the beach. A body covered with a white sheet lay there. Chuck peeked under the sheet. "Yup, it's her." He said. "Add her to the rest." Two men came over and picked up the body. They gently placed it down on top of the 50 or so bodies already collected that day.  
  
"How many more innocent people are going to be buried before Johto is free?" Asked Dave. "All this senseless killing. What will Team Rocket gain from it?" "They want to rule all of Johto." Said Chuck. "For all we know, us along with Kris and Taylor are the only ones standing in their way." Kris was helping defenses in Azalea Town and Taylor was in Blackthorn City. "If only we knew where Ted was." Said Dave. "Then we would stand a much better chance."  
  
"Sir! I have a message for you from The Leader." Said a Messenger to Alex. Taking the letter, Alex read it hastily. "Hmm. Seems I'm being reassigned." Said Alex. "Jackson, you're in charge until I return." "Yes sir!" He said. "Mounting his Rapidash, Alex headed for Goldenrod. When he arrived he learned he was going to Kanto. As preparations for his departure were being made, he slipped into Kaylie's room while the shifts were changing.  
  
"Alex, is that you?" asked a voice from the balcony. "Yes, Kaylie, it's me." Said Alex. Kaylie rushed over and jumped into his arms. "I thought you were going to be gone longer?" Asked Kaylie. "I've been reassigned." Said Alex. "Is it somewhere close?" asked Kaylie hopefully. Alex looked into her eyes.  
  
He thought she looked beautiful even in her nightgown. She had long Black hair and clear blue eyes. She had lived into Goldenrod City her whole life. Alex had been the only friend to her. They had known each other for as long as they could remember. "I'm afraid it's far." Alex replied. "How far this time?" She asked. "I'll be in Kanto in the morning." Said Alex. "I'm heading a search team for Jim Toss."  
  
"Isn't he the brother of the Legendary Trainer Ted?" Asked Kaylie. "Ted and my Uncle Matt used to be rivals, but now they're friends." "Have you ever met your uncle?" asked Alex. "No, but mom told me about him." Said Kaylie. "When the Jets Invaded Kanto Matt wouldn't let them harm my Great- Grandfather Oak. Ash offered to intervene if he could marry mom. Matt had no choice but let him do it. If he hadn't Oak would have been killed. Even though I've never met either of them I know they're alright. Matt won't let anything bad happen to Oak." "I'll try to check on him when I go there." Said Alex. "I'm sure he'll be happy to know he has a Great Grand Daughter who cares about him."  
  
"Will you make sure nothing happens to him?" asked Kaylie. "I'll do my best." Said Alex. The two then kissed before Alex slipped quietly out and back to his post. He found most of his gear packed and ready. He would take the jet to Viridian Airport. Before boarding his flight, Alex turned to get one final glace of Kaylie. He did not know if he would return to see her.  
  
End Chapter 4! People asked me how Jessie and James gained power and now you know. I wanted to put der furher (German for The Leader) but thought it would be too offensive. What do you think of the story so far? It's going to get even better! If you want to know what happens next, read the next chapter! 


	5. Fusion Evolution!

*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
*  
  
"Aurabolt, use Dynamic Punch!" I said. The attack caused a powerful explosion that shook the mountainside. It also Knocked Out Matt's last pokemon. "That's incredible." said Ann. "It beat Matt's Aggron in one hit." "That was just a warm up." Said Aurabolt. "Had I used my full power I could have killed it quite easily." "I think we're ready for the Fusion technique." Said Hiro. "We'd better get it now so we can face Jordan when he returns."  
  
"I know of two types of Fusion techniques." Said Ancient Mew. "One allows 2- 6 pokemon to fuse into one. The other-possibly the more powerful allows a Pokemon and Trainer to fuse into one." "Can that actually be done?" Asked Matt. "Yes, it's quite possible." Said Ancient Mew. It then turned to Fin and Katrin. "Are you sure you two aren't fused?" "No, this is the way we were born." Said Katrin. "We both human and Pokemon."  
  
"I've never seen anything like you two." Said Ancient Mew. "I can see you two capable of great power. All you have to do is unlock your full potential. I'll help you get started." She then started to glow, and then a ray of light emitted from her body. After a few moments it stopped. "There, now you will be able to bring forth all of your power." Said Ancient Mew. "Use it wisely and you will become very powerful. Now to teach everyone else the Fusion Technique. Which do you want to learn first?"  
  
I was sure whichever one came first would very useful. I however was sure of which I wanted to know right away. "I want to learn to fuse with my pokemon." I said. "When me and my Pokemon are in battle we fight as one. Our moves are in synch. We have complete trust in each other. I didn't understand that fully until I battled Matt just now. Now I know I'm ready!" "I can sense a strong bond between you and your Gochu." Said Ancient Mew. "You two may be capable as fusing right away." "Great, let's get started." Said Aurabolt.  
  
"First, I'll give you, the trainer this Merger Crystal." Said Ancient Mew. "It will allow you and your Pokemon to fuse. You can also use it to fuse your pokemon. Now hold the Merger Crystal and say 'Fusion Evolution'!" "FUSION EVOLUTION!" I yelled. Nothing happened. "You both have to say it together!" exclaimed Ancient Mew.  
  
"FUSION EVOLUTION!" We said simultaneously." The crystal started to glow brightly. I started to feel my body start to fuse with Aurabolt's. We were going to become one. When I soon sensed that the fusion was complete, I felt a new kind of power. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. "I think we know what it feels like to be you, Fin." I said. "What should we call you?" Asked Jim. "I'm not Quite Ted Toss and not quite Gochu." I said. "You can call us Aurabolt!" I then gave my new power a test by charging energy. I felt faster and stronger. "How long can we stay fused?" I asked. "So long as you and your pokemon work together, you will remain fused." Said Ancient Mew. "When you're ready to be separate just say 'De- fusion'."  
  
We then heard an explosion in the distance. "What was that?" asked Hiro. "Proximity Orbs." Said Fin. "We have Voltorb and Electrode all around the Area. They'll self-destruct when anything they don't like comes too close." "Looks like the patrols are nearby." Said Katrin. "I can sense Evil Energy approaching but not all of it is evil." "I wonder what it could be?" asked Ann. "I'm going to check it out." I said. "I'll take Fin and Katrin with me, too."  
  
"We'll learn the fusion technique in the meantime." Said Matt. "We'll hold them off until you're ready." Said Katrin. "Mewone and Mewfour, come on!" The Offspring of Mewtwo and Mewthree appeared. "You're coming along, too." We floated into the air and flew off in the direction of the disturbance. Flying was a new experience for me. Katrin and Fin have done it before, but for me it was a first. It's like swimming and running at the same time. I caught on quickly. We soon found the patrols.  
  
There were 6 of them. 5 sentries headed by an officer. Several Mightyena, Espeon, and Donphan were with them. The leader was perched on a Rapidash. We touched down to meet them. "Who goes there?" asked the Officer. "Identify yourselves!"  
  
"I'm the landowner of the area." I said. "And you're trespassing on my property. According to the law of the land I get to kick your ass." "Are you threatening us?" Asked the officer. "You threatened us by coming on our property." I said. "Before I wipe the smile off your face, tell me who you are." The man then removed his visor, revealing long brown hair and black eyes. "I'm Alex Garum of the Johto Army." He said. "I'm here searching for Jim and Ted Toss. Have you seen them?"  
  
"This is my son and my daughter, Fin and Katrin." I said. "As for me-De- Fusion!" I then separated from Aurabolt. "I'm Ted. Nice to meat you." I said, extending my arm for a handshake. I was surprised when he extended his too. "It's nice to meet a legend such as yourself." Said Alex. "It's too bad I have orders to kill you." At this his men pointed their weapons at us. "Even if you beat us Reinforcements will be coming."  
  
"We probably could've been friends if we weren't enemies." I said. "If you want to find my brother, you'll have to get past US." Said Aurabolt. We then fused again. "I'll take care of the ones on the right." Said Fin, charging electricity. "I'll take the rest." Said Katrin. "I guess that's leave you and me." I said. "Let's make this fight memorable." I then ran at Alex full speed, prepared to launch an electric attack.  
  
End Chapter 5! The Fusion is complete. Ted and Aurabolt are one. Can he take the respected general Garum? Whose reinforcements will arrive first? Ted's Or Alex's? You'll have to wait until the next chapter! 


	6. Another Threat

*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*  
  
The battle had begun: My team Versus Alex and his men. I kicked off the fight with an Electrical Punch. Alex countered with a roundhouse kick. I jumped into the air before it could connect. "Let's hit him with a thunderbolt." Said Aurabolt. Even though we were fused we could communicate telepathically. "That should work." I said, charging energy for the attack. I then launched the attack, disabling Alex almost instantly. He slumped to the ground unable to move.  
  
"Looks like you're paralyzed." I said. "Too bad I can't let your boss know you saw me." "Then finish me off and make it quick." Said Alex. "I can't bear to let my girlfriend find out I was crippled by you." I was just about to grant his wish when several weapons were discharged in my direction. I jumped backwards over several trees to dodge the attacks.  
  
"I think that's far enough." Said a voice. The owner to the voice then stepped into the clearing. Alex was surprised to see him. "Jordan, how did you get here so fast?" He asked. "I heard you were injured." "Yes, I WAS." Said Jordan. "But I healed pretty fast thanks to the hospital that treated me. When I learned you were sent to take my place I hurried over. Luckily for you I'm here now. My men and I will take it from here." Katrin, Fin, Mewone, and Mewfour came over. They'd beaten Alex's men quickly.  
  
"I see you've brought some friends." I said. "I don't think you'll fare any better than Alex did." "Alex was only sent here as a diversion." Said Jordan. "You may have noticed only 10 of our troops are present. The other 10 are on their way to your house." "They'll be in for a nasty surprise when they get there." I said. "And I know how much you people hate surprises." Just then another explosion was heard. Someone set off another Proximity Orb.  
  
"As I told Alex, you'll have to get through me to find my brother." I said. "And you might want to be careful of where you step. This place is littered with Voltorb and Electrode. They'll blow up if anything comes too close." "Jordan, you wouldn't happen to have a Full Heal with you?" Asked Alex. "Oh, shut up!" Snarled Jordan. He then fired his weapon at Alex, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked Jordan. "He was already incapable of fighting back!" "His usefulness to us is ended." Replied Jordan "I just put him out of his misery." "What kind of soldier kills one of his own?" asked. Fin. "He can be replaced." Said Jordan. "Now, you're next!" The soldiers then released all their pokemon. "Exterminate them!" Said Jordan. The 20+ Pokemon then came headlong after us. "Let's take them all out!" I said. Everyone jumped into action. I used a Thunderbolt to fully disable a Dragonite. I snapped its neck with a powerful kick. A Nidoking and Nidoqueen came at me next. I fired an Ice Beam to freeze them into Ice Cubes. I shattered the cubes with a Thunder Wave.  
  
I finished off all other opposition in pretty much the Same way. Soon all the Pokemon were dead or dying. "Impressive!" Said Jordan. "You are indeed worthy of being called the most powerful trainer in the world! But even you don't know what you're in for." "Enough of the games." I said. "Are you going to fight me yourself?" "Of course." Said Jordan.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you would be worthy opponent." "So am I worthy enough?" I asked. "That's for me to decide." Said Jordan, throwing off his cape. Before I could react, he flew up to me and kicked me against a tree, breaking it. "I should have seen that one coming." I said, getting to my feet. I noticed Katrin and the others standing nearby. "Mewone, Mewfour, take Alex back to the house." I said.  
  
"What?" asked Fin. "He's one of them! How do we know we can we trust him when he wakes up?" "Like Jordan said, he's no longer useful to them." I said. "Besides, He might have some useful information." The clones picked him up and carried him off. "As for you." I said, talking to Jordan this time.  
  
"You're about to get a lesson in pain!" I put my hands together, powering up the powerful Aurabolt attack. "It's time he sees what we can really do." Said Aurabolt. "After we launch this move I'll show you how to use one of the new techniques I learned in the afterlife." The beam destroyed several trees and cut right through Jordan's armor, blowing off his arms. "Looks like he's been disarmed." Said Fin with a smirk. The smirk quickly vanished when we saw what happened next. His arms regenerated! "That can't be possible!" said Katrin. "He's not human!"  
  
"Someone give the girl a dollar." Said the being. It then took another form. I am called Morph, a Ditto. I can transform into anything at will. I can mimic their every move perfectly as well. I need only see them in a fight. Like the pokemon you fought I, too am genetically engineered. I assure you I won't be so easy as Alex."  
  
"Who are you working for?" I asked. "If my attacking him wasn't clue enough, TR, of course." Said Morph. "Alex was sent here not just to find you but to keep his disgusting hands off Ash's daughter, Kaylie. Ash is paying me extra for this. Now his fate will be yours!"  
  
It then jumped into the air and used Double Team to split into six. The six Morphs then came at me and attacked with a flurry of punches. When they tried to close in I used a Powerful Thunder attack to knock them away. "That's I little too close for me." I said to Aurabolt. "Let's have at the new attack already." "It'll take some time to use." Said Aurabolt. "You'd better have Fin and Katrin buy us some time." "Time isn't something we have, but fine." I said. "Kids, I'm going to need a few minutes to launch a new attack! Hold him off until I'm ready!"  
  
"Sure, we'll take it from here." Said Fin as he and Katrin stepped forward. "We'll hold him off until you're ready." The two then jumped in the fight, opening with Thunderbolt and Night Shade. They both struck the true Morph, causing the fakes to vanish. "Put our hands straight up towards the sky." Said Aurabolt. After doing this he said "Creatures of the Earth! Give us your power!"  
  
I looked up and noticed streams of energy flowing through the sky. They were forming a ball of energy. As more energy came to it the orb grew in size. "This is Energy Force." Said Aurabolt. "It's a devastating attack whose power is fueled by all living organisms. Its power can level a whole continent if you're not careful. It must be used wisely." "I'll have to keep that in mind when we use it." I said.  
  
"You two are strong, but you can't beat me!" Said Morph. "Maybe not, but we can try!" Said Fin. "Zap Cannon!" He then launched the electric attack that inflicted damage and caused paralysis.  
  
End Chapter 6! Will Fin's attack have any effect on Morph? Will Aurabolt be able to launch the Energy Force attack before it's too late? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Please R&R! 


	7. A new Ally and a search for old friends

*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*  
  
The attack connected, setting off an explosion. Debris went flying in different directions. When everything settled, Morph was starting to reform. "What the hell?" Exclaimed Fin. "I hit it with my most intense blast!" "Let me try." Said Katrin. "I'll use my most powerful Shadow Ball attack." As Katrin prepared to launch the attack, Fin fired thunderbolts as a cover. It was buying us time, but we knew not for how long.  
  
"Aurabolt, When is this thing going to be ready?" I asked. "Almost." He replied. "Just a few more seconds. We have to be sure it'll be powerful enough to beat that thing." "I hope this works." I said. "I hate waiting while my kids are risking themselves out there." Katrin then launched the attack. It had an unprecedented effect: None!  
  
"Why didn't that work?" asked Fin. "Ghost type moves don't effect normal types." Said Morph after it reformed completely. "Regardless of what I take form of that is still in effect." "Strange, I took out a Snorlax with that power." Said Katrin. "My cells are far more unstable than that of a Snorlax." Said Morph. "Prepare to meet your deaths!" It then launched a Hyper Beam, Turning the area into an inferno. "I don't appreciate your torching this place." Said Fin. "There's pokemon that live out here."  
  
"Ted, it's ready." Said Aurabolt. "Launch the attack!" "How should I?" I asked. "However the hell you want!" Said Aurabolt. "Do it now!" "Prepare to get blasted, Morph!" I said. "Energy Force attack!" We then launched the glowing sphere of energy. Morph tried to resist but it turned out to be in vain. The attack found its target and when it connected it triggered a massive explosion. "No!!!!!!!" Morph Howled in pain.  
  
The attack literally vaporized the creature. When the dust settled there was nothing left. "I'm glad that's over." Said Katrin. "I didn't think we'd be able to take that thing." "Don't rest easy yet." I said. "We've still got to go to Kanto and Johto. I'm sure there will be much harder battles as well." "I think we should head back home and regroup." Said Fin. "We could also get some answers out of Alex."  
  
"Good idea." I said. "Since he was set up I'm sure he'll be of use to us." We flew back to the cave home. Everyone was waiting for us. "What happened out there?" asked Matt. "We heard you ran into Alex but now that he's here what's going on?" "It turns out he was set up by Ash." I said. "Exactly why or for what reasons I don't know. We'll have to ask Alex about that." "He's in the infirmary." Said Jim. "Ann said he was starting to come around."  
  
"I have some questions I want to ask him," I said. I walked down the stairs that led to the infirmary. It was more or less a field hospital underground. I had it built in case trainers traveling between Kanto and Johto needed emergency medical care for themselves or their pokemon. A team of Doctors and Nurses who were forced to relocate after The Indigo Plateau was destroyed by the Jets worked in the facility.  
  
I found Alex in a bed close to a door. I was surprised to see him tied down with restrains. Apparently the clones ignored what I said. "I must apologize for the restraints." I said to him. "It seems they do not know you are a welcome guest." I then started loosening the restraints. "I understand the precautions." said Alex. "You can never be too careful these days."  
  
"Yes, well we have a use for each other." I said. "I have something you want and you have something I want." "Information, if I'm not mistaken." said Alex. "Right." I said. "I'll start. The good news is you weren't attacked by Jordan. It was a genetically enhanced Ditto named Morph. The bad news is you're a wanted man. I'm sure Ash arranged the assassination himself."  
  
"I was sent from Kanto." said Alex. "What are you talking about?" "My wife, Ann checked the TR database." I said. "It turns out Ash wants you dead because quote 'I want that bastard to stay the fuck away from my daughter'. Jordan couldn't have come because my brother, Jim injured him a few hours ago. He is recuperating somewhere in Kanto. Ash sent Morph to off you without telling Jessie and James. Since no harm was done to their forces they let him do it."  
  
"That bastard." said Alex. "I knew he was aware I was seeing her but I had no Idea he wanted to kill me." "Knowing him he's probably told Kaylie you were killed by me." I said. "Lying and deception run in the family." "I'll never see her again." said Alex, his voice breaking." "I used to think that about Aurabolt but he's alive now." I said. "You don't need to worry. You'll see her again. I know it. Besides, it's probably better she think you're dead than with me. That way when you reunite Kaylie will get to see what kind of man her father really is."  
  
"What are the conditions of my pokemon?" asked Alex. "Your Rapidash, Metagross, Venusaur, Tyranitar, Kingdra, and Dragonite are all fine." I said. "As for the pokemon you had on TR's network, Jim had to hack their system to get them for you. They've been moved to a secure network you'll be able to access." I passed him a card and he nodded.  
  
"Now for the battle plan." I said. "I need to know which country to invade first. Right now I am just dying to go beat the living shit out of Ash for all the atrocities he has inflicted on Johto, Humanity, and his own family. On the other hand I need to collect 7 Jirachi to undo the destruction caused in Kanto. I also want to check on Gary and Oak in Pallet Town."  
  
"Go to Kanto first." said Alex. "In Pallet Town resides Ash's Mother, Delia Ketchum. She knows something about Ash I think you should know, and I don't mean in the motherly sense. It seems Delia knows where to find Giovanni's daughter, Zora."  
  
"I didn't know Giovanni had 2 kids." I said. "I was sure it was just Ash." "That's what everyone including Ash was led to believe." Said Alex. "It wasn't until the TR Gene in Ash was activated did he know the truth. He and Zora are twins. They're not ordinary twins, however. When they were born a scientist injected one of them with the cells of Giovanni, the other with the cells of all Pokemon. The scientist didn't say whom he injected with what, however. Since he could force-breed Zora when she became older he kept her and gave Ash to Delia. He figured either way He'd get the most powerful super soldier the world has ever known and an heir to TR should he die."  
  
"And what happened?" I asked. "Giovanni's death." Said Alex. "The TR Gene and the Mew Gene were programmed so they would not become active until his death. Since Ash killed him he inadvertently triggered both Genes in himself and his sister. I think we all know which gene he has. After their father's death Ash took the reins of TR and his sister became a Mercenary. She is currently residing somewhere in Kanto, but only Delia knows for sure."  
  
"How do you know that?" I asked. "That's one of the reasons Ash wouldn't let The Jets take Pallet." Said Alex. "He wants his sister's power, but first he needs to see his mother. Now that you've resurfaced he's no longer in any hurry to come over." "So as long as I'm alive he can't reach Pallet Town, then." I said. "Things may be in our favor yet. After you've fully recovered I'll take you with me to Pallet Town. From there we'll find out where Zora is and go from there."  
  
"That sounds like a Plan." Said Alex. "If Zora has the cells of all Pokemon then you should be able to find the 7 Jirachi with little trouble." "As I said before, we'd be good friends if we weren't enemies." I said. Leaving Alex to rest, I went to the communications room. Matt, Jim, Hiro, Fin, and Aurabolt were working the computers trying to locate Dave, Taylor, Kris, Tom, and Gary.  
  
"Have you guys had any luck?" I asked. "I've been able to find Brock, Misty, and Nautica." Said Jim. "Brock is still in Pewter City and Misty and Nautica are in Cerulean City. They're still alive from what I can tell. Sabrina and Koga are in Saffron City and Espia and Janine are in Fuchsia City. Lance, former Leader of the Elite 4 and Pokemon Champion is on Cinnabar Island. His granddaughter, Flannery was also spotted on Cinnabar Island."  
  
"I've just found Dave and Tom." Said Fin. Dave is in Cianwood City. Our reports say He and Chuck have discovered the body of Jasmine, the Olivine City Gym Leader. Tom is in the Whirl Islands. He took over the Gym there when May left. Falkner and Whitney are still in Violet City and Goldenrod City. Jack, one of Faulkner's Gym Trainers is in Mahogany Town."  
  
"What about the others?" I asked. "Kris is in Azalea Town." Said Matt. "She's helping Bugsy and Kurt defend the town from TR trying to advance into the town via Ilex Forest. As for Taylor, he's in Blackthorn City. He is working himself half to death training in seclusion with Clair, the Gym Leader. He's trying to make his Pokemon strong enough to cut off a supply route headed to New Bark Town used by TR."  
  
"That man doesn't go down easy." I said. "I guess Gary is the only one left. Even if we don't find him it'll be ok. He's usually the one to find us." "Wait, I've found him." Said Aurabolt. "He's in Johto. He appears to be in Tohjo Falls. Apparently Ash is over there planning something."  
  
"That's interesting." I said. "It seems Ash has been notified of my existence. We'd better make our move first. I don't want him to know our location just yet." "I think someone should go and see what he's up to." Said Ann, who came in. "Other than you, of course." She added. "Maybe Katrin or Fin should do it. They can get in and out pretty fast."  
  
"Maybe." I said. "But he might be expecting that. Let's go with something he won't see coming. I'll send Aurabolt and Fin to go infiltrate his camp." "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees me back from the dead!" Said Aurabolt. "I'm happy to know I'll be there to see it!" Said Fin.  
  
"You guys had better get going." I said. "The sooner you get going, the sooner you can get back."  
  
End Chapter 7! I know it was a long time coming but I finally got it in. I made it longer than I planned because I made people wait so long. This is the last chapter added for 2003. I have 2 other fics I am also updating so I will not be able to post the next chapter until the New Year. Until then, have a Happy Holiday! 


	8. Ash's Successor?

Note: This is the last Chapter in the F.E. Saga. I will continue it under the title "The Evil Empire", which takes place in Kanto. After that I will do "Ash Ketchum Must Die", which takes place in Johto. I know it's another Star Wars rip off like LOTR and The Matrix but if it works then why not!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
*  
  
"Sir! I have news from Kanto!" a sentry said as He came into Ash Ketchum's presence. "We've just learned Ted Toss IS alive! Not only that, he's killed Morph!" "What of Alex Garum?" asked Ash. "There is no sign of a body." He said. "Since Morph was vaporized, we think the same fate has befallen General Garum."  
  
"That's not what I think." Said Ash. "A couple hours ago all of Alex's Pokemon vanished from the TR network. Since I had my heart set on keeping them for myself in the event of his untimely death I doubt his is dead." "If that's true, where did he go?"  
  
"He's with Ted." Said Ash rather calmly. "Before it was destroyed his tracking system traced him as far as Mt. Silver. Seeing as that is the only place we have yet to fully search I know Ted is there. That's why we're here in Tohjo Falls." "But why would he betray us?" asked the sentry.  
  
Ash took his pistol from its holster and shot the man in the face. "Because I wanted your fate to be his!" He said as the body fell to the floor. He then calmly called for 2 guards to dispose of the body. When asked how he died he said the man killed himself. Ash was exceedingly mad. He knew he was now at a disadvantage now that Alex was working for Ted. He'd probably already told him a long held secret.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" came a soft voice. Ash turned to see his daughter, Kaylie. They looked so much alike the only difference in them was their personalities. "I heard something happened in Kanto. Do you know if it has anything to do with General Garum?"  
  
Ash thought for a moment. If he told her the truth, she'd probably disown him like she'd often threatened to do in the past. If he lied he'd not only get her to like him more but he'd probably get her to do his bidding.  
  
"I'm afraid it does." He finally said. "I just received word of a battle in Mt. Silver. As you know, Alex Garum was sent there on a recon mission. Unfortunately he was attacked and killed by Ted Toss. His death was so brutal there were no remains of him to be buried."  
  
"You lie!" Kaylie exclaimed. Ash presented her with Alex's dog tag. "Someone found it after the fight had ended." Said Ash. "It is all that is left of him." Kaylie took it from him and squeezed it tightly, weeping softly. "I know this is very hard for you to hear." Said Ash. "Alex was a courageous and loyal solider. He will be deeply missed by all. I know how close you and him were. Even though I disapproved of him seeing you in secret I wouldn't have had a problem with you two getting married. I assure you I will see to it that Ted is found and punished for what he has done."  
  
"I don't want you to." Said Kaylie. Ash was stunned to hear this. "Why not?" He asked, not sure of anything better to say. "I want to find him myself!" Said Kaylie. Ash grinned evilly. He liked where this was going. "I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he's done." Said Kaylie. "I'm going to hunt him down and destroy him! I won't let him have peace and happiness for what he did. He will pay!"  
  
"Fine then!" Said Ash, now beaming. "I'm so happy to hear you say that!" he said. "Together we will put an end to the menace known as Ted Toss!" "Not on my watch!" came voice that seemed to come from nowhere. "Who's there?" asked Ash, annoyed at being disturbed. He looked around for the slightest movement.  
  
He looked in time to see a light bulb blow up. Standing in its place was Fin Toss and someone in a hooded cloak. "It doesn't pay to go where you're not wanted." Said Ash, calmly. He snapped his fingers. In the next moment the walls of the tent were ripped off and replaced with a legion of heavily armed Rockets. One of them cut the power to the tent's contents.  
  
"We have you surrounded." Said Ash. "You will not escape this time!" "Who said anything about escaping?" asked Fin. "I'm not going to let you find my dad!" "Who said you were going to let us find him?" asked Kaylie. "We'll make you tell!" "Not a chance." Said Fin. "I don't know who you are, but you must to know who I am either. I'm Finnaran Xavier Toss, a half human half Pikachu child. I have enough electricity in me to incapacitate a Groudon. You don't stand a chance!"  
  
"Your father is a murderer!" Said Kaylie. "Since he's not here I'll destroy you in his place!" She then threw a Poke Ball. Out came a Flygon. "Why don't I take this one?" asked the cloaked figure. "Sure, go ahead." Said Fin. "This is a Freak and Pokemon only match!" Said Kaylie. "Not interference!"  
  
"Who said I'm not a Pokemon?" asked the figure. He then threw off his cloak revealing himself. "What the fuck!" Exclaimed Ash. "It can't be! I killed you myself!" "And I never got to thank you for it, either." said Aurabolt. "Now that I'm back for the dead I am ready to show you what death feels like!"  
  
Aurabolt then used a Strong Thunder attack, disabling all the Rockets with one blow. He'd never been able to do that before. Even Ash was surprised at this awesome display of power. Kaylie wasn't fazed a bit. "Just what I'd expect from creatures who are associated with Ted." She said. "Your dirty trick won't work on me! Flygon, use Sandstorm!"  
  
The Flygon whipped a powerful sandstorm, making it impossible to see. It also made it harder to use electrical attacks. "I can barely see." Said Fin. "I can still track its movements." said Aurabolt. He used a dynamic punch attack straight ahead, nailing the Flygon before it could use Hyper Beam. It fell to the floor in a daze.  
  
"How dare you!" exclaimed Kaylie after recalling her Pokemon. "You're not getting away with this!" "I think we already have." Said Fin. He then started walking away. Kaylie pointed a rifle at him. "You're not getting away so easily!" she said. "You wouldn't dare." said Fin. "If you shoot me you'll be wasting your time. My body's magnetic field is so strong it can deflect bullets. You'd only be wasting ammo."  
  
Kaylie opened fire on him anyway. Fin was surprised to see blood pooling from his left arm. "What is this?!" exclaimed Fin. "I can't be harmed by metallic projectiles!" "That wasn't metal." said Ash. "It's a bullet made from lead. All metal in it was removed. We designed weapons to deal with creatures like you!"  
  
"Hold still." said Kaylie, advancing on him. "I want your death to be nice and slow." "Thanks, but no thanks!" said Aurabolt. "FLASH!" A flash of light blinded Ash and Kaylie almost instantly. When the two were able to see again Aurabolt and Fin were gone.  
  
"I can't believe they got away!" said Ash. "They'll be hard to find now." "Not quite." said Kaylie. "Remember, I shot Fin. We'll follow his blood trail and see where it goes." "Once again you amaze me." said Ash. "I'm so proud to have you as my daughter!" "We'll send a team to find them as soon as possible." said Kaylie. "Sooner if not later."  
  
End Chapter 8. This is the end of Pokemon F.E. I hope you enjoyed it. I worked so very hard on it over the months. The story will be continued with The Evil Empire. Look for it soon! 


End file.
